Golf ball carrying and retrieving devices are well-known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,282 to Hufford illustrates a holder for golf balls and the like. In accordance with the teachings of this patent, retention of the ball or balls in the holder is achieved by frictional and radial compression forces exerted upon the balls.
It is also known in the prior art to combine golf ball retrieving holders with other golf apparatus or equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,061 to Davis discloses a golf practice flag assembly and ball retriever holder therefor. A portion of this device includes a handled, hollow tube ball retriever having laterally extending, upper and lower bracket members that form a holder for the separated flagstaff segments.
It is further known in the prior art to provide a golf ball shag and carrying device having a tube for shagging the golf balls. U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,996 to Garnes illustrates this type of golf ball carrier and shagger. The tube has several longitudinal holes that are large enough for an individual to place his fingers therethrough. In use, O-rings placed over the ends of the tube and fit in a slot flex outward allowing the golf balls to enter the tube. The O-rings then return to their original position to retain the golf balls in the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,203,170 to MacDonald also relates to a ball retriever having a tube and a carrying sack arrangement. While this device has proven useful, one of the disadvantages of the ball retriever in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 2,203,170 is that the tube is bulky and cannot be readily stored or transported when the device is not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,894 relates to a golf ball retrieving device. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,894 can be used to withdraw a golf ball from water by providing an extensible reach and an expandable cage, thereby allowing the user to retrieve and entrap a golf ball.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a golf ball shagger and carrying device which overcomes the shortcomings associated with the prior art.